Kind Of, Sort Of, In Love With Kurt Hummel
by Kri5ti
Summary: Kurt, I find myself constantly thinking of you. Your lucious hair, your captivating eyes, your meldious voice that holds my attention and makes me catch my breath. Someday, I'll tell you how much I lo- want to be with you. - Blaine Blaine is shy about his feelings for Kurt so he keeps them in a journal. What will happen with the Warblers around, too? Fluff. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Glee fic. It may be deleted if I am not satisfied... I have a bad habit of getting frustrated with my writing and deleting it. So, sorry for the one or two people who may actually want to read this and I delete it...**

**Also, sorry because I ALWAYS have trouble trying to start out a fanfic... Grr. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Glee.**_

* * *

**Blaine POV**

_Kurt,_

_We've only known each other for a little while but I can't shake this nagging feeling that I may lo-_

No.

_Kurt, _

_I don't mean to come off all stalker-ish and creepy but I sometimes watch you will you sleep and - _

Nope.

_Kurt,_

_I keep writing these letters in hopes of finding one that is good enough for your beautiful eyes to see, but all I can do is - _

Ugh! No!

There was a huge pile of crumpled up pieces of notebook paper at the corner of the room right next to my trashcan. I better pick those up or it'll drive Kurt crazy. He never liked messes, anyway.

Kurt.

It had only been a month since his transfer to Dalton but I had already gotten used to the idea of him as my room mate. I had so easily gotten used to it that thinking about walking in here and _not _finding his face buried in a book or singing shamelessly to show tunes was foreign. In fact, the time before having him as my room mate was forgotten. Like it never even happened.

Obviously, I had frustration with being so in love with my room mate. For the last couple of weeks, I had been sitting at my desk with a pen and paper trying to find the right way to let Kurt know I was hopelessly in love. And I mean _hopelessly._

The door opened and I hurried to my feet and began to pick up my trashed letters in hopes Kurt wouldn't see -

"Ooh. Someone's frustrated. Care if I as why?"

I put the rest of the papers in the little trash bin and sat back down at my desk. "Yeah, just trying to finish the report for History... really frustrating." I had never been much of a liar to anyone and Kurt was no exception.

"Hmm," he hummed, obviously not believing my lie but he was too kind, too... _Kurt _to push me for the truth. "Need any help?" He started to pick up a paper wad I had missed and I instantly shooed his hand away. He looked at me warily. "I'll take that as a no."

"Sorry, I just..." _don't want to let you see the letter that very poorly portrays my love for you? _"...don't want to pester you with more work on top of your own."

"Pfft," he said sarcastically. "How many times have you stayed up with me past two in the morning to help with my homework?"

_More than four times. _But I didn't care. I rather enjoyed staying up past curfew to help Kurt... or you could say I just like staying with Kurt. Period.

"It's okay, Kurt. I can finish it myself."

"Mmhmm," he muttered sarcastically with a flop on his bed.

"Is that doubt I detect?" I didn't turn to face Kurt. Seeing him so at peace and so calm would just make me blush... deeply.

"Yes, Sir, it is." He flipped over so he was on his back. "You hate History."

"So!" I countered. "That doesn't mean I suck at it, too!"

"It kind of does, Blaine." Ugh. I melted every time I heard my name roll off his tongue. "You barely pay attention during class. I should know. You sit beside me. Every day." He hadn't said it in an accusing tone but I still blushed under his gaze.

"Okay, so I do suck at History. You don't have to rub it in." I stuck my tongue out at him in a childlike manner.

"I'm not rubbing it in. I'm merely proving a point."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Hummel."

"Whatever, Anderson."

* * *

Kurt smacking my back as an attempt to wake me every morning was surprisingly better than waking up with sunlight in my eyes.

"Class starts in half an hour! I'll never have enough time to do my skin routine!"

I rolled over lazily and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Slowly, I opened them. "I don't know why you even bother with that. Your skin is already perfect."

He pulled the blanket off of me, leaving me cold and awake. "Then I guess it's working."

"I'm up!" I shouted, though there was no need. "You are so stubborn," I mumbled.

"I don't even know how you were on time for classes before I came here."

_I wasn't._

"I mean, if it were up to you, you'd sleep until noon."

"No, I wouldn't," I argued. "I'd sleep later than that."

He had walked into the bathroom. When he heard my reply, he poked his head out the door. "Get up, Blaine Anderson," he said quietly, but demanding. I moaned again.

"But the sun hurts," I whined. He sighed, walked over to my bedside, and did something I had only dreamed about: Kurt Hummel _slapped my butt._

My eyes shot open and I flipped myself over. "What the - "

"_Up, _Anderson." With another look, he made his way back to the restroom.

Oh. My. God.

I shook my head and stood; there was no way I could go back to sleep now. I was way too awake from Kurt's unexpected "Good Morning."

I grabbed my uniform and began to slide it on. When I was completely dressed, I put my books back in my bag and slid the carrier onto my shoulder. Kurt emerged from the bathroom a couple mintues later looking amazing as always in the required Dalton Academy blazer.

"Ready?" He asked. I could only nod in response. My mind was still reeling from my wake-up. He smiled at me politely and I almost melted right then and there.

Oh, Lord, help me. I'm in love.

* * *

**A/N: Wee. So, while having a Colfer-sation (hehe) with my friend, this story was born. Here it is. Like it, review, don't like it, write a hateful review. There. Everyone's happy.**

**Also, the chapters will get longer, this is just sort of a way to start things out. That is, if anyone reviews with their opinion on if this is worth continuing.**

**Grr. Darren Criss is soooo supermegafoxyawesomehot. :)**

**PEACE!**

**- Kristen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Though I still don't see this story as good, I am forcing myself to continue. After all, it is fun to write. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... :(**

* * *

_Kurt,_

_I find myself constantly thinking of you. Your lucious hair, your captivating eyes, your meldious voice that holds my attention and makes me catch my breath. Someday, I'll tell you how much I lo- want to be with you._

_- Blaine_

I had found that even though I had no intention of ever letting Kurt read these silly, lustful letters, it was still a nice outlet for my feelings. I decided to keep a little notebook for them and hide it where Kurt would never find it. If he ever read it... I would literally die. Or contemplate suicide...

Just that second, Kurt strut into the room with his nostrils flaring and his eyebrows knit tight. I knew instantly he was angry.

"What's wrong, Ku-" Before I had time to finish my question, Kurt was on a full-blown verbal rampage.

"That damn teacher told me my 5,000 word essay was one word short! _One word! _Can you freaking believe that?"

He slung his bag onto the floor and crossed his arms while making a scene of sitting on the bed angrily. Admittedly, seething Kurt was adorable, but I hated seeing him nonetheless.

"And now she says she's docking me a whole letter grade! I told her I could just add another stupid word but she refused to let me under the principle that _I should have been more prepared._ Sometimes, I want to just take people and... AHH!"

"Calm down, Kurt. I'm sure she's just having a bad day and is taking it out on you. Just ask her - _calmly_ - about it tomorrow. If she's still being uptight, just take it to the head master."

He visibly calmed himself. I smiled in spite of the situation. _I _had made his anger fade away. Though most wouldn't take it as that much of an accomplishment, I felt like I couldn't have been happier if I had just won an Emmy.

"You're right," he agreed. "It just... ugh. Nevermind."

His sudden sadness intrigued me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," he whispered. "It's stupid."

"I know it's not 'nothing' when it makes your face red and your eyes bug out. Now, please tell me what's bothering you."

He sighed deeply. "It's just this guy..."

Instantly, I felt heartbroken. But my need to comfort Kurt took control over that.

"Yeah?" I pushed him to continue, doing my best to not sound so sad at the news.

"I've liked him for a while now but I don't think he feels the same way about me..."

How could he not? Could he not see how utterly amazing Kurt was?

"...and I want to tell him so bad but I'm afraid he'll just feel weird and end our friendship."

My mind immediately began to go through my mental list of Kurt's friends. Who could it be that he was so blissfully in love with? I hadn't really seen him giving his "flirty" look to any of the Warblers, much less anyone else in this school.

"What should I do?"

He broke my train of thought and I turned to him. "Tell him. If he fails to see how wonderful you are, then it's his loss. And you won't have to waste your time on someone who doesn't love you back."

I began to think of my feelings for Kurt. He was off obsessing over some other guy while I was stuck on him. Maybe I should take my own advice... Who am I kidding? I would _never _get over Kurt. Even when he was off married to some other man.

"Thanks, Blaine," he smiled. "You were just the person I needed to hear say that."

Looking at his soft, pink lips made me extremely jealous of whoever his "secret crush" was. He would have the opporunity to kiss those lips, the chance to hold Kurt tight and assure him nothing would ever hurt him... how I longed to be whoever he was.

"Anytime."

I crawled into my bed and watched as Kurt fell asleep quickly. I smiled to myself and flipped the light off.

* * *

When I awoke, I found Kurt was also still asleep. Weird. Kurt was always awake before me. He must be really torn up about this guy. Or, maybe I just woke up really early...

One look out the window let me know the latter wasn't right.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at the clock. Hmm. I was up earlier than usual.

I walked over to Kurt and almost didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful, so calm... how could I disturb his slumber?

I remembered we had school and gently shook Kurt. He stirred slightly and moved his face off of his pillow. What I saw was unusual to say the least. Kurt's eyes were puffy and his cheeks were wet with fresh tears. Is it possible to cry in your sleep? Or had he been awake and had just recently went back to sleep?

I left him to his sleep and went into the bathroom first. Once I was done, I walked out to find Kurt still asleep.

"Kurt..." I whispered as I shook him once again. "Kurt."

He flipped again, turning this time to his side. I flipped him back over. "Blaine..." he whispered. I stood still in shock. Was he dreaming of me? I decided to ignore this and wake him up, but I was undoubtedly asking him about this later.

"Kurt, we have school in less than an hour. Get up."

He opened his eyes, squinting at the light. "Less than an hour? Why do I keep missing time for my skin routine?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm already dressed. The bathroom is all yours."

He jumped from his bed quickly and rushed into the bathroom. I heard the water runnning quietly and knew he was hurrying to get ready.

I took advantage of being in the room alone to get out my notebook and write another letter to my love.

_Kurt,_

_You seem upset about this guy. Who is he? If he doesn't like you, then he's stupid and you should forget about him and let me - _

"Forgot my tie." Kurt emerged from the bathroom. I hurried to shut my notebook. He looked at me quizically. "What's that?"

"Just my notes..." I answered quickly. Damn. This was the second time he caught me writing these stupid letters to him. Is the universe trying to tell me something?

"Oh," he shrugged and walked back into the bathroom without uttering another word.

I could literally feel the sweat beading on my forehead. Why was I so nervous? God, I need a life.

When Kurt came from the bathroom again, fully clothed and ready to go, I took his hand and lead him out the door. I then dropped it once I realized what I was doing. "Sorry," I whispered. To my surprise, he reached for it again and smiled in my direction.

He wasn't doing a good job with his crush. He probably thought _we _were dating. Not that I had a problem with that.

When we reached the classroom, I didn't know whether I should drop his hand or keep on holding it. If we walked in hand in hand, people would think we were together - again, n problem with that - but that might not be what Kurt wants. If I dropped his hand first, he would think I didn't want people to think we were dating. Maybe if he just let go of my hand first...

"You can let go if you want," I whispered to him quietly. He looked at me again with a smile.

"Never," he whispered back to me and squeezed my hand tighter. I smiled and felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

Okay, now he was doing a _terrible _job with his crush. Walking into class holding my hand... did I need to teach him something about boys? Pfft. I had never even had a boyfriend before. What could I teach him?

Class was boring, but what could you expect from History? Other than my glances at Kurt, I didn't remember anything from the class.

"...and the revolutiion began when - Blaine? Hello?"

I tore myself from my thoughts and turned to Kurt. "Yes, Kurt?"

"You really need to pay more attention. You never know when something important will happen." And he smiled and walked away.

What the heck did that mean?

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. This was fun to write. :)**

**Anyone read Chris Colfer's book yet? I got it yesterday and I've been so caught up in it... ugh. It was hard for me to tear my eyes from the pages to write this chapter. Now that this is done, I'm going to read...**

**- Kristen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It has happened. I must continue this story, even if I get frustrated and want to delete, according to a review by **_**ferycrisspotter. **_**So I have to now. Haha. :)**

**But seriously, a huge thank you to all reviewers, favorites, and followers!**

**Anyway, next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_**.**

* * *

_Kurt,_

_I'm terrified that you'll read this and think of me as a stalker. End our friendship. Leave me heartbroken. See, that's why I don't let you see it. I'm sure I can keep you as a friend, but I'm not positive if you'd take me as a lover. And I need you in my life. But I don't know how long these letters can suffice for your love._

_- Blaine_

"So she apologized and told me she would overlook the one missing word."

I smiled. "See, Kurt? She doesn't hate you."

"I guess your right," he whispered. "But she still didn't need to be such a bit - "

"Kurt," I scolded, cutting him off mid-sentence to prevent him from saying the cuss word. It was rare for Kurt to use profanity and when he did, he always complained later about how bad of a person he was for saying it. How much more innocent could he get?

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "She didn't need to be such an _unpleasant person._"

I laughed. "Better."

"Anyway," he continued. "I got the _A_ I deserved."

"Good," I agreed. He tossed his bag on the floor and sat down.

"I was about to go get some food from the cafe. Hungry?" I asked him. He stood up.

"I can get my own food," he said while heading for the idea.

"Hey," I swatted his hand away. "I offered." He still didn't seem convinced so I added, "I'll be offended if you don't let me."

"Fine." He sighed. "You're just _so _persuasive."

I smiled at his sarcasm and dramatic antics and left the room.

**Kurt POV**** (One time thing, unless you want me to do it more often. It's just necessary here.)**

Waiting for Blaine to return would take time. Hmm... I needed to study more.

I got out my English homework and sighed. I left my notes in the classroom. Damn. Oh, I mean, darn.

I looked over to Blaine's desk and saw the notebook he had been scribbling in from the other day lying there. He claimed they were notes. He wouldn't mind if I peeked at them, would he? We'd shared notes before. I don't see what the difference is.

As soon as I laid my hand on the cover of the book, I felt like I should wait for Blaine to return and ask him. Something in the back of my mind told me to leave this alone.

That just made me want to read it more.

I contemplated disobeying my mind and looking at the book or leaving it and waiting for Blaine's return. I was just about to flip the cover open when Blaine walked in.

"Kurt?" He asked. I instantly took my hand off of his notebook.

"Blaine!" I shouted over-dramatically. "What did you get?"

He looked past my question and immediately asked, "Did you read it?"

"Your notes?" I replied innocently. "No. I was going to because I left mine in the classroom but then you walked in, so... here we are." _Great, Kurt. You didn't just make this more awkward. You _especially _didn't do it to the guy you may possibly love._

He breathed a sigh of relief and I found myself mesmerized by the way his chest heaved as the air left his beautiful body. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered curiously. "By the way your protective over it, I'm guessing notes are not all that's in it."

He forced a smile. "You may or may not be right."

"You may or may not be blushing terribly right now."

He turned around quickly and I wished desperately for him to face me again. The blush on his cheeks was just adorable.

"Um... what class did you need notes for?" He said, his eyes still downcast.

"English," I answered, my mood brought down by Blaine's semi-sadness. What could possibly be in that book...?

He pulled a different book from his bag and handed it to me. "There."

I saw the way he cradled the other notebook to his chest and couldn't help but ask, "Blaine, what's really in that book?"

He blushed again deeply. "Nothing."

"You are the worst liar," I said. I sighed before finishing. "But if you want to keep it to yourself, I'll understand."

He beamed at me. "Maybe you can read it sometime," he told me. I grinned from ear to ear.

"I'd like that."

**Blaine POV**

Oh. My. God.

Kurt. Almost. Read. The. Book.

I knew I should've been more calm over the matter. With the way I was over-reacting, he had to have known ot wasn't notes like I had initially told him. I mean, he said he didn't read it, and he hasn't ever given me a reason not to believe him, right? And he didn't act all weird like he would've if he _had _read it. I slowed my breathing and sat down.

He seemed a little upset that I was keeping secrets so I told him, "Maybe you can read it sometime."

His response was almost instant. "I'd like that."

I realized what I had said and realized it was too late to take it back. That would only hurt him more. Besides, what could I say? _Hey, I didn't mean that. This book has all my secret feelings for you and I'm just too afraid of rejection to let you see them. I'm so afraid that I'd rather just live out the rest of my life in sadness. Can we still be friends?_

Yes, Blaine, because that would bode so well.

I felt my emotions rising so I picked up the book and sat on my bed to begin writing another letter.

_Kurt,_

_You almost read these. You realized I didn't want you to see it just yet, so you were your usual understanding self and didn't push-_

"Really?" Kurt asked. "You're really going to start writing in it again when I'm right here?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you better out it away when I'm here because I am so tempted to peek over your shoulder and read it right now."

I shut it hurriedly and put it in my desk drawer. "Should I lock it up, too?" I asked jokingly.

"You might want to," he responded seriously. I raised an eyebrow and he just gestured for me to put a lock on the drawer. I did so and looked at him teasingly.

"You want me to swallow the key?"

"Nonsense," he replied. "Just hide it where I won't find it."

"Fine," I said. "Since you don't seem to trust yourself, where I do," I put the key right in plain sight. "I'm leaving it right here."

In reality, I was terrified he might take the key and read it. But my trust overshadowed my fear so I left it alone.

"You're making a mistake," Kurt sang. I felt my heart skip a beat. It always did when I heard him sing.

"I trust you," I clarified once more. Did he really not see that? I felt I had made my feelings pretty apparent. Maybe Kurt was just as clueless as I am.

He looked at me with a "you-should-really-heed-my-warnings" look that only he could perfect.

"I'm going to bed," he announced. He turned off the lights. Once I was sure he was asleep, I quietly flipped my lamp on and got my journal out again to finish my letter.

_Kurt,_

_You almost read these. You realized I didn't want you to see it just yet, so you were your usual understanding self and didn't push me. I'm thankful for that._

_It's not that I don't want you to know. Because, _God, _I do. I want to tell you. I want you to reciprocate my love and kiss me. I want to hold you tight and assure you I'll never let you go. I want to say so many things to you, but I'm terrified you'll hate me._

_- Blaine_

Shutting it once more, I locked it back in the drawer and put the key back where I had had it before.

"Blaine," Kurt tossed around the bed. Was he dreaming again?

"Yes?" I answered, despite the fact that I could very well be talking to myself.

"You really shouldn't think out loud."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh? Does our little Kurtie know? Guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to know. You know what makes me write faster? Reviews. I'm not trying to beg, but...**

**Okay. I'm begging. Review? Please? I love you! If you do, you'll get a virtual Klaine hug! **

**Hehe. Now I want a _real _Klaine hug. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm having one of those "obsessive" Klaine moments, otherwise known as my ebtire life. So I just had to write this!**

**My friend texted me and told me that "ChrisColferTakeOffYourShirt" was trending on twitter last night! I FREAKED OUT! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I WOULD LOVE FOR HIM TO DO THAT! MAYBE YOU DO! IF YOU DO, I'M GUESSING YOU'RE A STALKER! HEHE! JUST KIDDING! MAYBE! WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW! HAHA! :)**

**Now I'm good. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

**Blaine POV**

Did he really just hear me? Was I just thinking out loud? _Gosh, Blaine, you've done it now._

"...Kurt?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

I freaked out. He _had _heard me. "Can you just forget about what I said?"

Then he laughed. I was a little hurt by this. "Brittany, I told you, I'm a special dolphin who doesn't need to live underwater."

What? Why was he talking about a girl from his old Glee club? And what did he mean dolphin? Was I lucky enough that Kurt wasn't awake and was just talking in his sleep?

"Are you awake, Kurt?" I murmured, hoping against all odds he was asleep.

"Britt, how many times do I have to tell you..." His voice faded as he flipped onto his other side. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in.

Now that I saw his face, it was very clear he was sleeping. He had drool peeking out of the corner of his mouth and his lips were curled slightly upward at the edges. I smiled at the beauty of it and turned my lamp back off. "Night, Kurt."

* * *

"Oh, my God, drool!" was what I was woken up to this morning. And who could it be besides my Kurt?

I smiled through my morning haze. _My Kurt._ Even though I would never be able to say the words allowed with actual meaning, it was still nice to think.

"Kurt..." I muttered. He shot his eyes in my direction.

"What?"

"It's your own spit. It's not gross."

In the back of my mind, I added, _your spit is _definitely _not gross to me._

"Blaine, you don't have to worry about your face like I do, because yours is naturally beautiful."

I looked up just in time to catch his blush. Did he just call me beautiful?

"Um, I, uh, gotta change..." He rushed into the bathroom.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I had never been much of an artist, but this picture was going to be easy to draw.

Sometime in my science class, I had the urge to make a drawing of Kurt's face. So I began to doodle around the page. The small indention of his mouth, the shining blue of his eyes, the hair that never seemed to want to stay in place, everything.

"Mr. Anderson!" The teacher shouted. I looked up to him in surprise. Did I look that zoned out? "Those are your notes, I presume?"

"Yes," I said a little too quickly. Jeff, a fellow Warbler, gave me a "I-know-you're-lying" look.

"Shut up," I muttered.

He grinned maniacally. "I didn't say a word."

I tore my eyes away from him and stared at the teacher to at least make it _look_ like he had my undivided attention.

"And the exam is Wednesday," he announced. Groans chorused through the room. "No questions asked. You are dismissed."

I had just slid my notebook into my bag when Jeff pulled it from my grasp. "Jeff!" I shouted, desperate to get it back.

"What were you writing that was so import - wow. Dude, you're a freaking artist!" Jeff yelled once he saw the picture In had begun in the back of the book, which cause lots of people to stare. I was thankful I didn't have this class with Kurt, because he would be over here with Jeff, peeking at my terrible paper portrayal of him.

"Shut up," I told him for the second time that day. "It's just a stupid doodle."

"You call this," He turned the page where I could see my work. "a _stupid doodle_?"

I took the book away and shoved it into my bag. We started to walk out of the room. "It's not even finished yet."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Are you going to tell him?"

My heart froze. So he knew? "I don't know what you're talking about," I played dumb.

"Blaine, that was unmistakably a picture of Kurt. And, damn, dude, you inconspiculously stare at him all the time."

I turned away to hide my blush. "That obvious?"

"Let me put it this way," he stopped. "The other Warblers and I have bets on what day it will happen."

Dumbstruck, I asked, "When what will happen?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. Believe me, I felt it. "You and Kurt!"

"Shh," I said quickly and checked to see if anyone had heard. When I was satisfied by the lac of eye our way, I told him, "It won't, man. He already told me he likes someone else."

"He told _you_ that?" He questioned. I nodded. "I see."

"See what?"

"Bye, Blaine!"

And he left me wondering.

* * *

_Kurt,_

_I'm so confused. You tell me you're practially in love with this guy, then you call me beautiful. You're making me feel like I have a chance, giving me false hope. What's bad is I still love you. I'll always love you._

_- Blaine_

I put it away once more just before Kurt walked into the room. "Weekend!" He shouted.

"You always get so excited for the weekends. Is it because you get to go two whole days without seeing me?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Actually, this weekend, I was going to invite you to meet up with some of my McKinley friends at the mall. But since you don't like spending time with me, I guess..."

"I'd love to!" I yelled excitedly, a gigantic smile plastered across my face. My expression grew somber when a thought crossed my mind. "What if they don't like me?"

"Wow," he whispered. "Blaine Anderson, _actually _scared of how someone feels about him."

"I care about how you feel about me," I said too low for him to hear me.

"They'll love you," he said. I felt reassured and grinned. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "But no blazer."

I laughed as he patted my shoulder. "Believe it or not, I own more clothes than this." I gestured to the uniform.

"Really?" He asked, feigning surprise. "I never would've guessed."

"Well, be happy, Hummel. Tomorrow, you will see me out of this outfit for the first time."

* * *

"Bowtie? Really?" Kurt questioned as I hopped into his car so he could drive us to the mall.

"Bowties are awesome," I countered. He rolled his eyes and began to back out of his space.

"Well, I will admit you look much better out of the Dalton uniform."

I grinned in return.

The ride there was already amazing. Kurt and I turned on the radio and sang along with every song that came on. Then, Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ came on and Kurt looked at me excitedly.

"Sing, Blaine!" he commanded. He was such a kid. But then again, so am I.

I sang the first verse when I noticed Kurt wasn't singing along. "Kurt!" I whined.

"What?"

"You aren't singing!"

"Are you kidding me?" He gave me an astonished look. "This is your song, I'm not ruining it."

"You wouldn't ruin it!" I argued. He didn't budge. "If you don't sing, I guess neither of us will."

"So stubborn," he said under his breath. "_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._"

And in that moment, I actually felt that way.

"We're here!" Kurt shouted in his normal bubbly voice.

"MERCY!" He yelled across the mall when a girl came into view, just as she yelled,"KURTIE!"

I already liked her just for giving Kurt that nickname.

They ran into each other's embrace. They jumped up and down happily. Just when they pulled away and I thought he was finally going to introduce me, they went in for another long hug. When they broke away this time, I heard him say, "I told you not to call me that!"

The girl, Mercy, looked at me for the first time. "Is this _the _Blaine?"

The way she had said it sounded like I was important. "Just a Blaine," I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake. She ignored it and pulled me in for a hug. I laughed in surprise and hugged her back. I saw Kurt looking at us and mouthed, "I like her." to him. He replied with, "I know right!"

"You would think you were God the way this boy talks about you!" She said instantly. I glanced at Kurt questioningly. "Really?"

Before Kurt could cut in, she had said, "Yes! He goess on all the time about your _beautiful _hair."

For the first time since I had been there, I remembered my gel-less hair. "He forbade me from using gel today."

"Damn right," he said. I was shocked by his free use of the "cuss" word and he just shrugged, reading my thoughts easily. "All that gel will one day get inside your head, Anderson, and seep into your brain."

"Gosh, Kurt, the way you're talking is making me afraid to wear it now."

He smiled mischeviously. "That's the idea."

"Well, I _love _your gel-free hair." Mercy cut in, running her hand through it. I didn't care. You couldn't mess up this stupid, curly hair.

"Britt!" Kurt rushed over to a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform. So _this _was the Brittany he was dreaming about. Soon after they had hugged, a slew of kids walked in, as well as an adult, and I knew they were his old Glee club.

Once he had thoroughly hugged everyone there, we all sat down. Kurt, of course, was beside me as was Brittany. "So," she turned to me. "Kurt tells me you're a dolphin," she said as she stirred her drink.

I looked at her in confusion. "Umm, yeah." I hit Kurt's elbow, effictively pausing his conversation with a brunette girl I recognized as they're "lead" from Regionals.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"What does she mean dolphin?" I questioned, gesturing to Brittany.

"Oh," he turned completely around so he was facing me. "She thinks dolphins are gay sharks so since we're gay..."

I nodded.

"She has a... _unique _way of thinking."

I smiled. That much was apparent. "So," I turned to back to Brittany. "Yes, I am a dolphin."

"Cool!" She burst. Then, she got very serious. "Do you know how to handle a cat with a smoking problem?"

"Britt," a black-haired girl in the same cheerleading outfit grabbed her arm. "Don't bother the hunky hobbit."

Did she know I was gay?

"But, he's a dolphin, like Kurt!" She exclaimed. I laughed and got up to refill my drink. A young man, Kurt's brother Finn, I think, followed me to the counter. "Hey," he said happily. "Just wanted to let you know," his tone turned serious. "You hurt Kurt, I hurt you."

I smiled despite his scary voice. "I don't plan on it."

He seemed satisfied and patted my back, returning to his seat. I followed suit.

"So," a boy with a mohawk began. "How much ass are you getting?"

* * *

**A/N: I had to end it here. Wow, how quickly this chapter was done surprised even me. I guess I'll post it now. Hehe.**

**KLAINE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Long overdue... I guess. Computer crashed, don't feel like explaining... I LOVE YOU!**

**DisKLAINEr: (See what I did there?) I don't own Glee...**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, biting his lip in anticipation for the billionth time since we had gotten in the car after leaving the mall.

"Kurt, you're friends are great," I replied once more. "But I'll admit, the 'ass' comment was a bit unsettling."

Kurt laughed, a high, sharp ring. "That's Noah for you."

"And I'm still a bit confused about the whole dolphin thing…" I trailed off, remembering how Kurt's friend had referred to me as "Dolphin Number Two" after I had confided in her that I was gay like Kurt.

"As I said before, Brittany's… Brittany." He laughed once more, as if remembering some fond memory they both shared.

"But really," I began on a more serious note. "I had an amazing time."

He gave me a pleasurable smile and averted his attention back to the road. Just like we had on the way there, Kurt and I blasted the radio and sang at the top of our lungs all the way back to Dalton.

When we entered, I was walking with Kurt when an arm pulled me aside. I almost screamed until I turned to see none other than Jeff there, along with a couple other Warblers.

"Dude! You've been out with him, like, all day!" Jeff exploded.

I furrowed my brows. "So?"

"Where _were _you?" Nick chimed in.

"I went to the mall to meet his friends." My forehead creased in deeper confusion. Why did they care?  
"Listen, I love you guys and all but I have homework that – "

"Meeting the friends," Wes gave David a look. "Big step in a relationship."

I looked at Jeff. "Why do I feel like you have something to do with this?" I asked him. He shrugged with a mischievous grin.

"Probably because I do." He rocked back and forth on his heels, appearing as innocent as ever. "We've all planned to get you and Kurt together as soon – "

"Guys, I already told you, he likes someone else." I shrugged, trying to cover up my hurt. "Just please, leave me alone for now."

I left them without another word.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted when I entered our room. "I didn't see you when I was walking back upstairs so I was going to look for you but I figured you were just sick of me or something – "

"Sick of you?" I asked Kurt with a laugh. "Never. And it was just some of the Warblers pulling me aside for a talk."

Kurt smiled. "What about?"

I froze. What do I tell him? "Um… they just wanted to know where I was today," I lied as smoothly as I could. Kurt nodded.

"Oh," he muttered. "Valentine's Day is coming up, you know."

He had just casually said it but my heart still skipped a beat. "Um, yeah."

"I thought of singing to him," he continued. He began to blush. Gosh, this guy must make him feel amazing… the way I wanted to make him feel. "I figured I'd seem foolish if I did that, though."

"Do it." I said. He looked at me questioningly. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: if he fails to see how perfect you are, his loss." I smiled. "Besides, singing him a love song is _so _romantic."

He laughed at my sarcasm. "Thanks."

I nodded. "Anytime?"

"So," he bit his lip nervously. "Any plans for Valentine's Day?"

I gulped. I was sure Kurt had heard me. "Um… no, actually."

His face brightened visibly. "Perfect! You can come with me then!" He shouted in excitement, clapping his hands as he stood.

I tried to hide how much I didn't want to help him sing to this guy. He had everything I wanted: Kurt's heart and his undying devotion. "Yeah."

He hugged me around the neck and I tried not to hold on too long. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He squealed. I smiled, muttering under my breath, "Anytime."

* * *

_Kurt,_

_You keep going on about this guy. As much as it hurts to see you head over heels for someone else, I'm happy that you're happy. I'm stopping here because, as melodramatic as it sounds, I may start crying and tearstain this book._

_-Blaine_

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Kurt on the phone. I looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. _What the hell, Kurt? _

"Hello," He muttered sleepily, the word coming out as one big slur. I couldn't help but think it was adorable.

There was a quiet murmuring on the other end. "Mercedes, why did you call me now? I just saw you yester –"

He was cut off by Mercedes rampage. I caught words here and there but nothing much. Even in the dark, I could see Kurt's face go pale.

"I'll be there soon. No – I, Mercedes, just let me leave Blaine a note. I'll be down there as soon as possible."

I debated letting Kurt know I was awake. After all, this seemed serious and Kurt looked stressed. I needed to comfort him.

I shuffled around on the bed a little bit and Kurt looked over. He suddenly began to whisper.

"Hold on, I think Blaine's waking up. I'll meet you there."

He clicked his phone off and walked quietly over to my bed. "Blaine?"

"Mmhmm?" I said, trying to make my voice as sleepy as possible.

"Blaine, honey, I've got to go," he said. I flipped over so I was staring at his face.

"Why?" I asked. Now that I was looking at him better, I could see his eyes were red from tears.

"Blaine," Kurt began, choking back a sob. "My dad's in the hospital."

I shot up from bed as quickly as I could, enveloping Kurt in a tight embrace. He buried his head in my neck and cried harder. "Shh," I murmured, stroking his hair as I did so. "It'll be okay…"

He pulled away and I missed the way his head fit perfectly into the crook of my neck. "I need to go."

"I'll come with you," I blurted. There was no way I could leave Kurt to drive like this.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. I nodded quickly.

"Okay," he whispered, "Let's go, then."

I ignored the fact that we were both in pajamas and headed to the door. "Okay."

* * *

I held Kurt close the entire drive there.

We were mostly silent besides Kurt's sobbing. If I hadn't had the steering wheel in my hand, I would've happily reached over and pulled him into a hug as I had before in our room. But, unless I wanted a wreck, there was no way I could do that.

When I parked, Kurt hurried out the door before I had time to unbuckle my seat belt.

I unlocked my door and quickly jumped out, jogging to catch up with Kurt.

When we entered the lobby, I was hit with a sense of dread. Hospitals had always had that effect on me.

"Mercy!" Kurt screeched, running to his best friend and hugging her close.

"Room 201," she said once he had released her. He nodded appreciatively before turning to me. "Coming?"

I nodded, Kurt grabbing my hand and leading me through the hallways to his father's room. I looked down at our joined hands and smiled.

As soon as Kurt saw 201, he burst through the door to be met with his father's comatose state. He began to cry again and my first instinct was to wrap my arms around him. So I did. It wasn't until after I already had that I realized we weren't alone.

Finn was wrapped up in a corner while his mother and Kurt's stepmother, Carole, was curled up beside him in her scrubs. They were both staring at us and I began to blush but I didn't let Kurt go. How could I when he was holding on so tightly?

He (eventually) let go of me and sat beside Carole and Finn as if he had known they were there the entire time.

"How is he?" Kurt asked Carole. She gave him a faint smile and began to explain how Burt had had another hart attack and went into a coma. Kurt cried the enire time, of course, and I'm pretty sure I saw Finn shed a tear or two, too. I mean, even _I _was crying. Partly because of seeing Kurt's father so... weak and partly because of Kurt's broken expression.

"I don't believe we've met," Carole held out her hand to me. "I would've thought Kurt would tell me about his boyfriend."

"Friend," Kurt corrected quickly and my heart sunk. Carole blushed deeply.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she muttered. "Anyways, I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother. And you are?"

"Blaine Anderson," I replied, accepting her hand shake. "Kurt's roommate."

I saw her give Kurt a look I couldn't quite decipher. I shrugged it off, though, and turned my attention back to Kurt.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She had such a motherly tone it was impossible to hate this woman.

"Same here."

I sat down beside Kurt and he leaned his head on my shoulder. I smiled, trying not to seem too obvious but I saw Carole out of the corner of my eye and she was beaming.

"Well, Finn and I need to get something to eat. We haen't eaten since lunch." She laughed, patting Kurt's arm, then my back. Finn followed her out of the room, giving me a small smile.

I knew exactly what she was doing: giving Kurt and I alone time. But I wasn't complaining.

"I'm sorry," I said sleepily. He raised his head and smiled.

"I..." he began but then cut himself off. "I'm sorry for him, too."

I smiled at him, hoping he couldn't see the longing in my eyes, how much I wanted him to be mine. How much I wanted to be his. How much I wanted to kiss his lips right then and there.

"You're a great friend, Blaine." Kurt said, but his voice was off somehow.

"Yeah," I repeated aloud, then to myself. "I'm a great _friend."_

* * *

**A/N: WHO SAW THE BOX SCENE? I LITERALLY SQUEALED WITH JOY WHEN I SAW IT! I WAS SO FREAKING HAPPY! AND I STILL AM!**

**KLAINE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Klaine.**

**ME AND MY KLAINE-OBSESSED FRIEND HAVE MADE A TWITTER TOGETHER! IT IS CrisssColferrr! Go follow us :) (Yep. Shameless self promotion.)**

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee. Or Klaine. Or Chris Colfer. Or Darren Criss. But I do own a copy of "The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell."**

* * *

_Kurt,_

_I've been crying for hours, and it's not just because of you. You're dad is in the hospital and you've been so messed up since you got the call. I find myself wishing that guy you like was here now to comfort you in ways that I can't because you just don't feel that way about me._

_-Blaine_

I didn't know how I had found the time to write with how little I had free time anymore. I juggled between school and the hospital everyday. Kurt had wanted to stay by his Dad's side, of course, but Carole, being the mother she was, gave Kurt a long speech about how education was important. Kurt had reluctantly agreed after that and allowed himself to be driven to Dalton by me.

"Kurt, it'll be okay. I promise," I had told him that night, but regretted it as soon as I had said it. I didn't want to break a promise to Kurt.

He had nodded sheepishly and crawled into his bed. A couple of minutes passed before I had heard a small, broken voice say "Blaine."

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"Can... nevermind." Kurt had stayed quiet for an entire minute after that.

"What is it, Kurt?" I had gotten up from bed and walked to Kurt's bedside. He looked up at me.

"It's just that... Can you hold me, Blaine?"

I had nodded quickly, sliding into the bed behind him and wrapping him in my arms. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his sweet scent. "This okay?"

He nodded. "Perfect."

It had been a week since that had happened and we had been sleeping in the same bed every night since. No Warblers had come peeping into the room, thankfully, or I knew I wouldn't have heard the end of it.

I flipped off my bedside lamp and just lied there. Kurt was in the shower and would be out soon, ready to go to sleep.

I ran a finger through my gel-less curls and smiled. Kurt refused to "cuddle" when my hair was gelled back. He knew I would wash it out for him, being the cuddle monster I am. But then again, I would do anything for Kurt.

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, hair and body glistening with water, a couple droplets shining through the outside of his pajamas.

"Ready for bed?" I asked. He nodded then bit his lip.

"Blaine, I'm going to ask you something..." He trailed off and my heart sunk. What was wrong, now? "Does it make you... uncomfortable to sleep with me?" Kurt realized what he had said a minute too late and a blush crept up his cheeks. I knew my face resembled a tomato now but shook my head nonetheless. "Not at all."

He smiled and made his way into my bed (we alternated who's bed we slept in) and curled up to my side. I naturally pulled my arm tight around him. This had become normal,and I was thankful. Even if it was only because Kurt was going through a rough patch, I was still holding him the way I had dreamt of for months.

* * *

I had awoken some time in the night with the unsettling urge to go to the bathroom and sighed. I didn't want to wake Kurt, but wetting the bed on him wasn't exactly polite either.

I slid out from behind him as gently and quietly as I could. I was happy when he didn't stir and I could go to the bathroom peacefully.

I was washing my hands when I heard a muffled cry. It was Kurt.

I hurried into the room, his cry becoming louder and louder. Soon, someone was knocking on our door.

"Blaine, it's Nick, open up."

I ran over to the door and opened it to find Nick standing there looking tired as ever. "I heard screaming."

I nodded. "It was Kurt. I needed to use the bathroom, so I got up form bed with him and he must've been - "

"You're sleeping with him?" Nick smiled mischeviously, a naughty grin spreading over his face.

I froze, completely embarassed. Had I really just admitted that, to Nick of all people? "Nick, now's not - "

I was cut off by another cry of help from Kurt and rushed to him, completely forgetting about Nick in the process. "Kurt, shh..." I mumbled, caressing his face as I did. He became quiet as soon as I had.

"I've gotta tell the other Warblers!" Nick shouted and, before I could protest, Nick was gone.

I sighed, not bothering to get back up and lock my door. I crawled into bed beside Kurt again and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

I was in and out of sleep when I heard a muffled, "Wes, you're stepping on my toe!" Then a, "Sorry, Jeff, but I need to see this for myself!"

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with at least two-thirds of the Warblers. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at them.

"Damn it," someone murmured but I didn't register who.

"What the hell, guys?" I whisper-yelled. I saw Nick standing in a corner, looking proud.

"Nick, why'd you - "

"Be careful what you say Blaine, we have pictures, now." I saw the glint of cell phones in their pockets and sighed.

"C'mon, you guys, you know Kurt's going through a rough - "

"It doesn't change the fact that he's clinging to you for dear life right now." I looked down to see our position and blushed. This had just gotten a hundred times more awkward but, at the same time, with Kurt's arms around me, I couldn't be more comfortable.

"Aww, look," Jeff said. "Blainers is blushing."

"Don't call me that," I glared. I began to get up to usher them out the door.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you, Blaine." Nick smiled. "Remember what happened to Kurt last time you did?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know that's not why - "

"Why else then, Blaine?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but realized I had no answer. "Exactly. So oblivous..."

I yawned just then. "Can you guys please go? I'm tired."

Multiple Warblers yawned too. "Alright," Wes said. "But only because we're tired, too. But in the morning, you are _so _getting it."

I threw a pillow at them as they exited the door and smiled. Finally, I could go back to sleep.

* * *

I awoke again later that day and found Kurt missing. It was normal, after all. Today was Saturday, and he woke up extra early those days.

"Morning," Kurt said from our little mini-kitchen. He was eating a bowl of cereal while flipping through a Vogue magazine.

"Morning," I replied, standing up. "I figured you'd be at the hospital by now."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You know I always wait on you."

Someone knocked on the door and I recognized it as David's signature knock. Memories of last night flooded back to my mind when Kurt made a move to answer the door.

"Kurt, no!" I shouted. He looked back at me in alarm. "What?"

"Um, last night, Kurt..." I began, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Last night, I got up to the bathroom, you screamed, Nick came in, found out I was sleeping next to you, got the other Warblers and they took pictures of us." I said in one breath. His eyes widened. "So that's going to be them, pestering us about it. Mostly me."

Kurt shook his head. "It's okay." He shrugged, opening the door.

"Hello, lovebirds," David sang. Wes, Nick, and Jeff entered behind them.

"Shut up - "

Wes pulled his phone from his pocket. "Be nice, Blainey-boo. Or _everyone _will see this."

"Blainey-boo? I think I'll use that." Kurt winked at me and I blushed.

"Save the eye-sex for later," Nick muttered. I glared at him until he burst out laughing.

"Blaine, only Kurt can do the bitch-glare," he said. Just then, Kurt turned to do just that toward Nick.

"Blaine, we need to go to the hospital," Kurt said, never turning away from Nick. I laughed, grabbing his arm. "Let's go."

We ignored the catcalls and whistles on the way out. Mostly.

* * *

**A/N: That seemed like a nice stopping point... :)**

**Thanks for reading and leave a little review? Please? Pretty please with Kurt on top of Blaine? Or Blaine on top of Kurt? Hoever you prefer it...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got four reviews last chapter. :) I feel loved.**

**Soooo, I'm gonna reply to them in the bottom A/N. And I will continue to do this because I love you all SOOO much, along with anyone who has favorited or reviewed.**

**KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE ****KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE **

******DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee. Or Klaine. Or Darren. Or Chris. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. Or any Warblers. (WHY MUST I REMIND MYSELF?)**

* * *

Burt's condition had gotten no better. Therefore, neither had Kurt's. He still seemed so upset, even though he was putting on a smile whenever us Warblers were around, it was painstakingly obvious to me how much he was hurting. So, like I always did because I'm too much of a coward to say anything to his face, I wrote my emotions down in the stupid journal.

_Kurt,_

_I can see that you're hurting. Why do you pretend to be okay around everyone else? You don't have to. It's okay to be upset and depressed. Just don't become so sad you lose who you are, because that would hurt me so much. Almost as much as it hurts to see you fawning over this guy all the time. Where is he now, huh? When you need him most?_

_- Blaine_

* * *

I had found that jealousy was _terrible. _Before, I had no one to even be jealous of. But now, I found myself up late at night, wondering who it was Kurt liked so much. Was it wrong for me to hope that this guy didn't like him? Pfft. Who am I kidding? Everyone likes Kurt. I even saw some of the _straight _Warblers giving him looks.

"Blaine?" I jumped at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Hmm?" I hummed, knowing if I spoke, my voice would crack.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minuites!" He yelled. "They're releasing my dad from the hospital!"

I jumped from my seat, happiness floating around me. Kurt's excitement and joy was just infectious. "That's great!"

He ran over, hugging me close and jumping up and down. I smiled heavily. This hug may be as close to any type of "romance" I would ever get from Kurt, but I would glady accept it.

"Let's go!" He shouted, pulling away from me. Ignoring the loss of contact _and _my sadness at the loss of contact, I creased my eyebrows. "Go? Go where?"

"To the hospital, silly!" He exclaimed, looking at me like it was the dumbest question in the world.

I bit my lip. "Are you sure? I mean, your dad waking up is going to be a big family moment. Emphasis on _family_. Besides, I haven't even met your dad." I gulped nervously. Carole, she had been easy, even when she thought I was _dating _her step-son. But Burt was Kurt's _father._ He would need a _lot_ more convincing, even if I wasn't Kurt's boyfriend.

"C'mon, Blaine. You've been there with me every night since he's been there; you _have_ tocome." He noticed my still-skeptical look and put on a puppy face. "Please? For me?"

Well, when he looked at me like _that._

"Fine," I sighed. "Only because you pulled that adorable puppy face."

He blushed lightly and I cursed myself internally. Damn. That was so _not _dapper.

"We should get going." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I grinned and let him drag me out of the room. Just by the door, however, a mass of Warbler's stood.

"Where are you two going?" Nick inquired. I almost dropped Kurt's hand but had the same dillemma I had that one day before class. Nick's eyes locked on our entertwined hands and he smiled, along with the other Warbler's. "Oh my God, did Klaine finally happen?"

I furrowed my brows but stayed quiet. Kurt did the same but, of course, being Kurt, he asked, "Klaine?"

"Your couple name!" Wes shouted excitedly, squealing like a school girl. "OMG, are you two being safe?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "CAN'T YOU GUYS DROP THIS ALREADY?"

Everyone quieted, even Kurt, who looked at me in a proud way. Jeff was the first to break the silence.

"I don't like mean Blaine. He yells and he's scary," he murmured like a lost kindergartener. I sighed and ran my hand along my forehead.

"Guys, sorry," I apologized. "I'd just really like to get through one day without you guys saying something about my relationship with Kurt."

David's face brightened. "So there _is_ a relationship!"

Kurt laughed. "They are such idiots," he said. "C'mon."

Kurt and I easily snuck away while the Warbler's were talking about a "Klaine wedding" and "beautiful gaybies." They were so absorbed in their talk they didn't notice.

I stared at Kurt the entire way there. He would occasionally look over, giving me a knowing glance which would cause me to blush, and then we'd both look away.

It wasn't until we were at the doors of the hospital that my nerves and my doubt returned.

"Kurt, are you absolutely, positively sure about this?" I asked for the billionth time that day.

"_Yes_," he enunciated. "I am absolutely, positively sure about this. Now," he began. "You ask me that one more time and I may just cut you."

I looked at him, terror evident in my eyes. Kurt saw it. "Kidding. God, spend one day with Santana and all of a sudden you're quoting her..." He continued to ramble off to himself about this girl, whom I remembered as the girl who had called me a "hunky hobbit," until we were at his Dad's hospital room door.

"Ready?" I asked, bouncing on my heels nervously. He laughed at my jittery antics.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing," he replied and opened the door.

Burt Hummel was nothing less than intimidating.

As soon as I walked into the room, I was hit with nerves - mores than before. When I had previously been here, seen Burt for the first time, he was weak and looked so fragile. Now, he was up and well. And admittedly scaring the piss out of me.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed as we stepped into the room, running to give him a hug. Burt closed his eyes and smiled lovingly at his son.

"Hey, Kiddo," he murmured into Kurt's neck, where my head had been just last night. I smiled fondly at the memory, sighed and instantly regretted it. For the first time, Burt noticed my presence. He looked at me the way I expected a father to look over his daughter's boyfriend when he met him for the first time. I went cold under his gaze.

"Who's this?" He asked Kurt. Kurt turned around, happiness still evident on his face. "Oh, Dad," he skipped over to where I was, grabbing my hand and dragging me to Burt. "This is Blaine. He's my room mate."

I frowned. I wanted to be intrduced as Kurt's _boyfriend_, but that would never happen.

Burt stood up in front of us. "I just have one question. Why didn't I hear about _this_ - " he gestured between the two of us. " - sooner?"

"What?" Kurt asked looking completely innocent and oblivious. I was in the same boat. Then his eyes grew wide as if he understood. "Dad, no - we're not... God, you're just like Carole..."

Then realization hit me. "We're just friends, Sir," I said, though I was fine with what he had assumed. Burt stood up.

"In that case," he reached up and held out his hand for me to shake. "Call me Burt."

I shook his hand and smiled. Carole popped up beside Burt and said, "Don't worry, honey. I assumed the same thing."

I tried to hold back an even bigger smile. Did we really seem like a couple? I thought back to the past few weeks and how Kurt and I had slept together, how we had cuddled, how we had even hugged a few times. At the time, I had thought of it as only a friend helping another friend in a time of need. But now, I wondered if it meant that I could possibly have a chance with Kurt.

I grinned with a renewed sense of happiness and joy. I may actually have a chance with Kurt! I looked to the side at the boy. He was just so... _beautiful._

"So, are you coming?" Kurt asked. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked, feeling a little ditsy. Wow. I _really_ need to stop fantasizing about Kurt. At least in public.

"We're going to Breadstix to celebrate," he said (again, apparently). "Are you going to come?"

I looked around the room and bit my lip. "I don't want to invade..."

"Nonsense!" Carole shouted, presumably cutting me off. "You've been here with Kurt every time since Burt landed in here. It wouldn't make sense for you to bail after you've stuck around so long."

"What?" Burt asked in surprise.

No one answered him. "Fine," I said in reply to Kurt's earlier question.

We exited the hospital, Burt in a wheel chair ("It's regulation, Mr. Hummel." "I don't give a damn about regulation!"), though rather reluctantly. It wasn't until Kurt and I were back in the car that I realized something.

I'm going to dinner with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**A/N: And THAT is how we do it. (Sorry, just started thinking of the Aca-fellas and their "This Is How We Do It") So, I wrote this instead of finishing homework. I'm so awesome. (No you're not, dude don't lie.)**

**Review Responses:**

_**JMarieAllenPoe: **_**Thank you so much! And, sorry, but I don't accept waffles from strangers. Just kidding. It's a nice waffle. I feel too guilty to eat him. :)**

_**inlovewithdarrenxcriss6: **_**You want Blaine to admit his feelings? DON'T WE ALL?! Hehe:). Anyway, I promise you will get what you want SOON. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**whatmakesyoubeautiful101: **_**Thanks, sweetie!**

_**Patricia Sage: **_**Aww, thank you! And Kurt on top of Blaine? Hmm... Sounds hot. This information may be useful...just kidding:) I don't put smut in my stories. But maybe in a one-shot? :)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS/FAVORITERS/STORY-ALERTERS (I guess?) YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ***DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR GLEE SEASON FOUR EPISODE ONE!*****

**OMG SEASON FOUR EPISODE ONE: What. The. Hell. Okay, Kurt leaves for New York. We see a wonderful Kurt and Burt moment. BUT BLAINE ISN'T THERE? HE COULDN'T AT LEAST STOP BY TO SAY GOODBYE BEFORE HIS FIRST BOYFRIEND - WHO IS ALSO HIS FIRST TIME, NEED I REMIND YOU! - LEFT FOR NEW YORK FOR AN UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME? I want to hate Blaine soooo much, but I just can't. He's too amazing.**

**Okay. I'm better.**

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_Kurt,_

_You were practically _drooling_ over that mystery guy at dinner with your family. they kept giving me these weird looks as you talked about him. I'm pretty sure they know how jealous I am. Why else would they be looking at me like that when you talked about the guy you "loved?"_

_I'm not gonna lie, Kurt. It hurts. It hurts more than salt on an open wound. It hurts more than being stabbed in the heart consecutively fifty times. It hurts more than anything has ever hurt me before._

_I am unbearably jealous. I can't stand it. It's almost to the point where I'm _actually _considering doing something about it. Almost._

_Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Just to let you know._

_- Blaine_

* * *

"No!" Kurt smacked my hand away once more. I laughed at his semi-serious countenance and his shining blue eyes that gave away how badly he wanted to laugh.

"Please?" I begged, putting on my best puppy face.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow, Blaine. You can eat a cookie tomorrow."

A bubble of excitement grew in me. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Normally, I would already be sad because of the other Warbler's out with their girlfriends and me - forever alone. This year, though, I _had_ someone to love. I _had_ the same feeling the rest of these kids felt. But I couldn't do a thing about it because he was in love with someone else.

Kurt looked at me worriedly when he saw my expression fall. "Blaine, if it's that big of a deal, you can eat the cookie."

I laughed. Truly laughed. I've been told I was oblivious before but, _damn_. There was no way I was worse than Kurt. I mean, I was sitting here thinking of how sad I was that I would never be with the guy I loved and he thought I was crying over a cookie?

He put a hand on his hip and a small smile cracked at his lips. "What's so funny?"

I waved my hands in a gesture I hoped told him it wasn't important. "Nothing."

He glanced at me skeptically before shrugging. He turned to the tray of fresh-baked cookies he had made and bit his lip. I became distracted by how adorable he looked when he was nervous that I didn't hear what he said.

"What?" I asked blankly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Is it too much?" he asked, his nervousness shining through again.

"No," I assured him. "It's perfect. I'm sure he'll love it. Who is he, anyway?"

My mouth honestly had a mind of its own. I tried to hide how scared I was by acting casual.

Kurt blushed. Deeply. He must _really_ love this guy. "You'll know tomorrow."

I groaned. "C'mon, Kurtsie," I ignored the glare he shot my way at his nickname and continued unphased. "I'm helping you serenade him. The least you can do is tell me his name." When he made no move to say anything, I asked, "Do I know him?"

Kurt giggled. "Yes. You _definitely_ know him."

Instantly, I ran through a list of people I knew in the back of my head. About a fourth of them were gay. That really did _not _help.

I was broken from my thoughts by Kurt speaking. "Thanks again, Blaine," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. Did he not see how just that tiny gesture made me melt? "I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

I forced a smile in return. "Thank you for asking me."

I wanted to leave. This talk was only making me consider my idea to make a move on Kurt more and more. But I can't. I can't do that to Kurt, make him explain to his best friend how he felt just that - friendship. I don't think I could bear to hear it either.

There was a knock on our door and I sighed. _Anyone but Nick and Jeff._

For once, my prayers were answered and Finn was standing at the door. Wait... Finn?

"Umm, come in?" I said.

He gave me a lopsided smile. "Hey, Blaine. Is Kurt here?"

I turned to yell for Kurt and he hopped into the room happily. "Hey, what'd you - Finn? Wha are you doing here?"

"I'm freaking out," Finn informed him in a haste. "She told me she hated flowers and chocolate than today at the movies she kept going on and on about how she was upset that no one would ever do something that sweet for her and how she doesn't feel loved and then i tried to - "

"Slow down," Kurt stopped him. Finn kept his mouth shut. "Now, start from the beginning. Slower this time."

Finn wasted no time in continuing. "I need to do something for Rachel for Valentine's Day."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. C'mere."

I began to slowly walk out of the room as the two talked animatedly about tomorrow when I heard my name called. "Blaine? Where are you going?" Kurt shouted in confusion.

I shrugged. "You don't want my help here. I'm terrible at romance."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked towards me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me back into the room. "Get in here."

I smiled at him. How could I refuse Kurt?

We ended up with a pretty decent Valentine's surprise for Finn if I do say so myself. Finn left soon after and by then, it was around ten o'clock. Kurt yawned.

"Bedtime?" I asked. Kurt yawned again.

"Taking that as a yes."

I made my way to the bedroom and got into Kurt's bed once again. When Burt had been released from the hospital, Kurt and I tried to sleep alone again but neither of us could last more than an hour without waking up from a nightmare. We both agreed to stay with each other at night again.

I wondered what would happen when Kurt started dating this boy - of course he would date him. This guy would have to be blind to say no to Kurt. Would we still share a bed? Or would it become awkward for Kurt? Would his boyfriend be jealous? Was it wrong for me to hope for the last one?

Kurt waltzed into the room in his pajamas and laid down beside. I cuddled up next him like we always did and sighed. I could lay here forever.

"Night," Kurt mumbled, a couple seconds away from sleep.

"Night," I repeated. And we both slept peacefully.

* * *

I woke up with a sense of dread. That could've been my last night sleeping beside Kurt. I never wanted it to end.

I searched the bed for Kurt's warm body and sighed in contentment when I found it. I nuzzled deeper into his neck.

"Morning."

I was startled that Kurt was awake, and also happy that he had stayed here after he had woken up. I rose from my spot and blushed. "Morning."

"I don't want to get up," Kurt admitted sheepishly. I grinned.

"Neither do I."

"We have to," he reminded me. I grinned wider.

"I'm content right here."

He laughed. "C'mon," he said. "We have to get up. I can't be late for this! Today's the day, Blaine!" He looked at me in a lovingly, yet platonic, way. "I just hope he says yes."

Was Kurt really this naïve? This guy would have to blind to say no to this boy. He was perfect, flawless, gorgeous, sweet, kind, caring, understanding... everything I wanted to be. It was also everything I wanted to be _with._

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked. I averted my gaze back to his face and froze.

"Hmm?" I replied. _Oh, please, don't let him have heard me._

"What did you just say?" he said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh, God, Oh God, Oh God!_

"Nothing?" I tried to cover it up. Wait - maybe this was it. Maybe this was fate. Maybe I needed to say this so Kurt wouldn't end up with this other guy. Maybe I was saving Kurt. Or maybe, this was just te universe's way of making me get this off my chest. Maybe I _had_ to say this to Kurt so he knew. Kurt deserved to know.

"You just said you wanted to be with me." He put a hand over his heart incredulously. "Are you - is that true, Blaine?"

I put my head in my hands. This was my last chance to be with Kurt. It was now or never. "Yes, Kurt." I gulped. I was so nervous; there was no way I could look Kurt in the eye right now. "It's true. _So, so_ true." I stood up but kept my eyes away from Kurt's face. "At first I thought it was just some silly crush but, Kurt, I realized..." I gathered enough courage to look him in the eye. "I think I love you."

I waited for the explosion. I was prepared for Kurt to get pissed, slap my face, run out of the room, demand he go back to McKinley and never speak to me. What I wasn't prepared for was what happened.

Kurt's lips were like I imagined, just a million times better. They were soft and warm and when they were on mine, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I knew this was where I belonged. This was my forever.

Then I finally realized what was happening: I was kissing Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel was kissing _me_.

I put my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. I was sure there was no way we could possibly get any closer without merging bodies. His arms went around my neck, tangling in my hair. His lips moved in a way that I couldn't describe. I just knew I would be happy living in this moment forever.

Kurt pulled away first and his face was red as a tomato. He bit his lip and looked down to the ground. "I've been wanting to do that for _so _long."

My first thought was the same thing, but then I remembered - if he had been wanting to do that for so long, why was he going on and on about this other guy? Why was he chasing him? Was it a jealousy thing?

"What about that guy?" I asked. "What about everything you had planned for him?" God. I knew if the last thing was what Kurt had been aiming for, it definitely worked. I was _extremely _jealous now.

Kurt laughed. "You are so oblivious," he said. He circled his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He stopped midway and looked me in the eye. "It was you."

I didn't know how to describe how I felt. Happy, shocked, confused, amazed, flattered... the list would go on forever.

"You mean this," I gestured to everything he had had set up for today. "Was all for me?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Every bit of it."

I couldn't help it. I pulled Kurt in for another slow, passionate kiss. "You are," I paused to kiss him again. "Perfect."

He grinned. "You're not too bad yourself."

A knock on the door shocked us apart from each other. What was with people coming to our room lately, especially when a moment as magical as this was happening?

We went to the door and I opened it. There was a mass of Warblers there, all smiling like idiots. "We heard no talking and figured there must be sex. So, we have one thing to say," Nick said. "Who topped?"

* * *

**A/N: I had to end it there. Was it at least moderately okay? The only reason I even LIKE what I wrote here was because Klaine finally happened. Klainnnnneee.**

**Review Responses:**

_**inlovewithdarrenxcriss6**_**: Have I relieved some of the sexual tension now? Hehe :). Thanks for reviewing!**

_**JMarieAllenPoe**_**: I love the idea! And thank you for your compliments, and the prompt. :)**

_**StarlightFilly**_**: Aww, thanks! You made me feel special!**

_**Patricia Sage:**_**Thank you SO much! You're the second person to review about sexual tension... I think the universe is trying to tell me something. :)**

_**NurseKate: **_**Thank you! You even went back to make sure you reviewed every chapter! You are AMAZING!**

_**whatmakesyoubeautiful101**_**: Thank you, once again. :) **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED! YOU GUYS ARE MY OWN PERSONAL DRUG! **

**- Kristen**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Klaine is amazinggg. And sexy.**

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own **_**Glee.**_

* * *

_Kurt,_

_Words can't describe how happy I am. But I do know this is the happiest I've ever been._

_You like me. _You _like _me. _I find it unbelievable. It's so surreal, and I'm afriad I'll wake up any minute. I just hope and pray I'm not dreaming._

_- Blaine_

"Can I read that now?" Kurt asked from behind me. I jumped. I hadn't known he was in here.

"Hi," I whispered in shock. I leaned in to peck his lips softly. He smiled against my lips.

I was content, frankly. I had dreamt of this moment for months and here it was. I guess the universe was on my side for once.

"Hi to you, too," Kurt said. He took a seat on my lap and leaned his head against my chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist. He picked at the edge of my notebook. On instinct, I reached out and flung it into a drawer.

Kurt stared at me with a smile. "What is in there? You're so... protective. And to your own boyfriend."

I forced a smile and laughed nervously. "It's stupid. I don't even know why I'm still writing in it anyway..."

Honestly, why was I? The entire point of it was to vent out my unreciprocated feelings for Kurt... which turned out to be reciprocated which made the book useless. What could it hurt to let Kurt read it?

"Please?" Kurt begged. "You know how curious I am..."

"Kinky!" We heard outside the door. I rolled my eyes. Nick and Jeff hadn't left us alone since "Klaine" had become official.

"Go away!" Kurt shouted. He seemed irritated, but he still looked adorable.

"No!" Jeff yelled through the door. "Nick and I have decided to stay until we hear your sex noises! I bet him that Kurt's voice gets even higher when he - "

"Is sex all you two think about?" I burst.

"Yes!" They shouted in unison. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kurt.

"Ignore them," he said. "Now, back to the book."

I groaned. "You really don't want to see it. It's stupid."

Kurt stared at me, then the book, then me again. "Can you at least tell me what's in it? You're killing me here."

I laughed nervously. "I'll seem like a stalker."

He kissed my lips. "I'm sure I can manage."

Pumped with the adrenaline from kiss, I said, "They're letters. To you." I pulled away from Kurt to gauge his reaction, biting my lip with the nerves. I prepared myself for the worst.

"Are you serious?" He asked with a blank expression. My heart dropped.

"I understand," I began, ignoring Kurt's question. "I know it was stupid and I probably should've told you before you got with me." _Because now I've had a taste of what I could've had and it'll be harder to let go._

"Are you kidding me, Blaine?" Kurt asked. He leaned forward until his lips were right at my ear, a huge smile on his face. "That is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

A grin crept up my face, a blush on my cheeks. "Really?"

He nodded, fixing his eyes on mine. "Really," he repeated. "But since these are addressed to me," his fingers crept near the book again. "Shouldn't I read them?"

As much as I wanted to give Kurt what he wanted, I thought it might be too soon in our "relationship" to let him see it. It held all of my feelings for him for months and I was afraid it would overwhelm him, make him leave me so early on. Or maybe he'd feel pressured to say the same things I had said in the journal. I couldn't deal with either.

"Maybe another time," I said. "Just not yet."

His expression fell a little. I wanted to make him happy again however I could. "Lima Bean?" I offered skeptically in hopes of brightening his mood.

Kurt beamed at me. "Definitely."

He placed a light, chaste kiss on my lips and skipped to the bathroom to get ready. I watched him as he left the room with a smile on my face.

I was happy. Ecstatic. Blissful. I still felt like I was living in a dream. But I was slowly believing that _I _was dating _Kurt Hummel._ _Kurt Hummel_ was dating _me_. And he was happy about it.

I began to wonder how we were going to tell everyone. Of course, the Warblers already knew from their eavesdropping. (I was still a little upset about that, but I guess they _did_ make it easier. Less people we'd have to tell.) I thought of Carole and Burt, how they'd reacted when they thought Kurt and I were together. Carole - there was no doubt in my mind that she would be happy. But Burt... that was a completely different story.

I loved Burt, I really did. But I was _terrified_ of him.

My nerves were really getting to me by the time Kurt was out of the bathroom. "Bathroom's open," he said, then looked at my face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I pulled my knees to my chest. "Just thinking..."

"About what?" He inquired, crossing the room to sit beside me and put an arm around me.

I bit my lip. It would seem childish, but Kurt was looking at me with _that_ face that I just couldn't say no to. "You're dad."

"What?" Kurt stood up. "Is he okay? Is he in the hospital again?"

"What? No! No, Kurt," I said. He calmed down, stopped his pacing, and resumed his earlier position with his arm on my shoulders. "What'll happen when we tell him?"

Then he laughed. Kurt laughed at me. "Blaine, you have nothing to worry about."

I stared Kurt in the eye. "Why not?"

He smiled, rubbing my back in a comforting manner. "Did I ever tell you about my crush on Finn?"

I froze for a while before bursting into laughter. "Don't laugh!" Kurt said, though his mouth was turned up in a smile. "It's not funny!"

I tried to hinder my laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just... Finn? As in, you're stepbrother Finn?"

He blushed. "It was before that. I actually got our parents together."

I creased my eyebrows in confusion. "But - "

"Long story," Kurt said. "But I've grown since then." He stood up, pulling me up with him. "Anyway, we can stop by my house after the Lima Bean. Now, go get ready."

I walked to the bathroom in panic. I was meeting Kurt's dad today as Kurt's boyfriend. I was so going to die.

* * *

I entered the Lima Bean with Kurt's hand in mine. As soon as we were inside, he dropped it, self-concious of all the homophobic people resident to Lima. I wanted to reach over and grab it again, but at the same time didn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable.

I led us to "our table" as I preferred to call it, and sat us down with a goofy grin. Kurt took one look at my face and laughed. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the idiot smile?"

I blushed. "This is the first time we've been here as a couple."

Kurt smiled brightly, taking my hand from across the table. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and continued. "And you say you suck at romance."

I blushed deeper as a waitress came to the table to take our order. We placed it quickly and she left wordlessly.

"So..." I began. "About meeting your dad..."

"You've met my dad," Kurt cut me off.

"Not as your boyfriend," I told him. He rolled his eyes. "Are you sure we need to today?"

"Blaine, he'll be super pissed if we keep it from him." I remembered how upset he'd been at the hospital when he thought we'd kept it a secret and mentally agreed with Kurt. "Plus, he loves you. He'll be happy for me."

I smiled as the waitress returned with our coffees. "You always know what to say."

Kurt laughed. "It's a gift."

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in front of Kurt's house and I gulped. I couldn't do this. Why had I agreed to this? Why did I let Kurt take me here?

_Because you love him, _something in the back of my mind said. I shook it off and opened my door in a haste. Before I knew it, Kurt and I were standing in front of the door. He reached out to knock, though I was hesitant.

"Kurt..." I was about to make up a reason to leave but the door opened and I was met with Carole. I calmed at the sight of her loving smile and warm ambiance.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed. "We weren't expecting you. Nice to see you, too, Blaine."

I smiled, shaking her hand and entering the house behind Kurt. Finn and Burt were seated on the couch and a delicious smell was coming from the kitchen. I guessed Carole was making lunch for the two of them.

I suddenly felt like I was intruding and wanted to leave, but I couldn't without Kurt.

I stayed right at Kurt's side as he took a seat on the couch. I shouldn't be this nervous. No, I should be normal.

Kurt noticed my jittery movements and took my hand in an attempt to soothe me. It helped, but not completely.

Burt looked at Kurt and I's hands, then back to our faces. "You better be ready to tell me about your relationship this time."

I was taken aback by his forwardness and froze. This would be a lot easier than I thought.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I have nothing to do with this story now because Klaine is together...**

**Review Responses:**

_**Patricia Sage**_**: Thanks! I feel loved. :)**

_**inlovewithdarrenxcriss6**_**: Glad to relieve it. :)**

_**If-Lady-Macbeth-Liked-Glee**_**: Thank you! :D**

_**whatmakesyoubeautiful101**_**: Hehe, it seemed very Nick-like. Unless you haven't already figured it out, I am a huge fan of Niff. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reads!**

**- Kristen**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, as I previously said, I have no idea how to continue this. And **_**inlovewithdarrenxcriss6 **_**suggested, I should add some angst - "without them splitting up." As much as I hate it, it seems this is what I have to do. **

**BUT, maybe I won't need to. :)**

**Also, ANYONE SEE THE BREAKUP? I DIDN'T KNOW WHETHER TO BE SAD OR ANGRY! I WAS CRYING AND YELLING AND SHOUTING AND SCREAMING AND FIGHTING AND PUNCHING AND KICKING AND LAUGHING PSYCHOTICALLY!**

**Klaine just does these things to me.**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_Kurt,_

_You're dad is less intimidating than I thought. Turns out, he's happy you have somebody. The same with Carole. And Finn is just... Finn._

_I still want to let you read this. I honestly do. But I'm so afraid of what you'll think and that you'll run away from me._

_I wish everything wasn't so perfect right now. Because then it would hurt less when I eventually mess this all up._

_- Blaine_

* * *

"Hey," Kurt whispered, leaning his head against my shoulder affectionately. "You seem upset."

I put my head in my hands. When I didn't answer, Kurt assumed the worst. "Oh my God, you want to break up!"

"What?" I shot my head up to Kurt. "No! Never, Kurt!"

Kurt snuggled further into my arm. "Good. Because I'm never saying goodbye to you." I grinned and leaned my head on top of his. "But I know when something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

I buried my head in his hair, smiling. "It's really stupid."

Kurt stuck his lip out at me. "That's what you said about the notebook."

I glanced at the book laying face down on my nightstand. I needed to tell Kurt this, even if it was stupid and pointless. "I'm going to mess this up."

Kurt scooted closer to me, intrigued. "What are you going to mess up?"

"This," I murmured. "You. I'm going to do something to just screw us up!"

"Whoa, honey," Kurt said. He held my arm, rubbing it affectionately. "For one thing, if anyone's going to screw this up, it'll be me." I opened my mouth to protest, but Kurt was already speaking again. "And another, where is this coming from?"

I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, smiling when I saw the love in them. But my smile fell when I saw the worry, too. I took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't even know."

"So stop your worrying," Kurt laughed. "You and I are together now and that's all that matters."

I grinned against his soft, porcelain skin. "You know how you said you were never saying goodbye to me?" I felt his body shift as he nodded. "That's great. Because I promise that I'll never say goodbye to you, either."

* * *

I slid my notebook into my bag - I had gotten bolder about where I took it ever since Kurt and I had gotten together - and fought through crowds of students until I was outside of Kurt's classroom. He was still packing up his things. I smiled - perfect boyfriend opportunity.

I picked up his textbook and a couple notebooks before he noticed I was even there. "What the - oh! Blaine."

"Hello," I greeted cheerfully, extending my hand for him to take. He took it happily and threw his bag across his shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why would I be?"

"We're going to Warbler's practice." Kurt looped his arm through mine. "And it's the first time we'll be there as a couple. You _know _how hard they ship 'Klaine.'"

I laughed. "You're using the ship-names now?"

He shrugged as we turned a corner. He spoke again once we were standing right outside of the music room door. "Hmm. It's easier than saying 'Kurt and Blaine' every time."

"But it only has one letter from your name!" I said. "And five from mine! I don't see that as fair!"

Kurt chuckled, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You are such a toddler."

I pouted my lips. "Am not." When Kurt giggled again, I sighed. No use in fighting the truth. "Am I at least a cute toddler?"

"Yes," Kurt leaned up to place a kiss on my lips. "A very cute toddler," he answered as we walked into the room.

"Klaine!" Nick and Jeff shouted in unison. Everyone burst into excited giggles.

Wes banged his gavel against the table. "Silence!" He shouted with a serious face. Everyone went quiet. "Now," Wes turned to us with a smile. "Is is true? Is Klaine on?"

"Yes!" Nick and Jeff boomed from across the room. "We stood outside they're door once and I'm pretty sure they were having sex."

"What?" I shouted, but Nick still spoke.

"I seem to remember Kurt saying something about being curious." He leaned back, an evil grin on his face as he tapped his fingers together.

"About his notebook!" Kurt yelled.

"Is notebook code for something else?" Jeff asked. The other Warbler's nodded in agreement, muttering things like, "Must be" and "Of course" and mostly, "I should not be so turned on right now."

"Shut it!" Kurt snapped loudly. Like when Wes used the gavel, everyone went silent. "We're here for Warbler's practice, not to discuss mine and Blaine's relationship! Now shut the hell up and get on with it!"

Anyone who had thought about speaking would've stayed quiet when Kurt gave the entire room his infamous "bitch-glare," which I found to be terrifying and incredibly adorable at the same time.

"Um," Wes said quietly. "Any ideas for songs at Regionals?"

* * *

That evening found Kurt and I cuddling on his bed, watching some Broadway musical I hadn't taken the time to notice, as I was staring at Kurt the entire time. Lucky for me, he was doing the same.

"I guess I should turn this off then," Kurt leaned forward to flip off the television. "You know, you should really learn not to speak your thoughts so easily."

"What?" I asked, then realized I was doing what I had been for a while. "Oh, sorry. It just kind of happens..."

"It's incredibly cute," Kurt said. "Plus I hear you talking every night."

"Oh, God," I murmured, putting my head in my hands. "Please tell me it's not _that _embarrassing."

"As I said before, cute not embarrassing..."

"Thank God!"

"But," Kurt began again. "I would like to know why you're dreaming of Harry Potter every night."

"Probably a kink," We heard outside the door.

"Blaine's always been a Potterhead."

"Nick! Jeff!" Kurt and I both screamed. "You really have nothing better to do than spy on Kurt and I?"

"Oh no! We've been spotted! Run, Nicky, run!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was enjoyable!**

**Sorry, I just need to go off now. So, I have two homophobic parents. They have a problem with my Klaine (whom I ALWAYS defend against them.) And last night, my Dad comes in here, takes the computer from me, and sees my background (it's a slideshow of all my Klaine/CrissColfer pictures) and decides to go on and on about how wrong being gay is. He made my mom delete my pictures (which they weren't smart enough to delete from my recycle bin!)**

**And then, later on, I find out my mom's been reading my fanfcitions, which I SPECIFICALLY told her not to read. I got SO pissed, and my mom and I are still not on the best of terms.**

**Sorry for dumping my life story on you, just had to get it out.**

**- Kristen**


	11. Chapter 11

**I kind of realized I honestly have NO ideas left for this story. So, I'm gonna maybe just end it here?**

**I feel like I may have just hurt some people. Like maybe two. BUT THAT'S STILL TWO PEOPLE I JUST MADE UNHAPPY! I'm sorry! But I'm still writing TONS of Klaine stories! I actually have another one in-progress... it's badboy!Blaine... much different from this one.**

**BUT, maybe some of you could review with ideas for some one-shots - make them as fluffy or as angst-y as you want - and I may write them! I just need to fill my Break Up induced void...**

**Once again, I love you all to death! And be expecting more from me soon... ;) (Yes, I totallly just winked at you. And I so put three 'l's in 'totally.')**

**Until next time!**

**-Kristen**

****UPDATE****

**I FORGOT! I must put in a chapter where Kurt reads the notebook! Would you like it to be in present time? Or would you rather it be like in the future? Wedding day? After wedding?**

**(And to karatekid1018, that is a wonderful idea! I'll try my best to put it i!)**

**So maybe... two more chapters? Review and TELL ME! :)**

**Love you. (Virtual heart)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, the plot for this chapter is sort of by **_**karatekid1018**_**. Their review said as follows:**

_**B-but...nooooooooo :(**_

_**WAIT WAIT what if you make another chapter where Kurt and Blaine have an inside picnic during a rainstorm with sparkling apple cider and little peanut butter sandwiches and cookies and they play truth or dare where they dare each other for cuddles and kisses and they play Never Have I Ever where they find out new stuff about each other and oh my God pleeaassseeee write this! :D**_

**And I am partially using this. The exact "prompt" above will be published in a one-shot. However, for this story, I wanted to tweak this a bit so that the Warbler's join in because, let's face it, the Warbler's were a big part of this story. And it only feels right to end this with them - or kind of end it with them. Still one more chapter after this! :)**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_Kurt,_

_We've been together for a while now. I'm still so overwhelmed by you. How your touch sends little jolts through my body. How your voice can always manage to make me happy when I'm at my lowest. How just looking at you makes my heart stop because you're just that beautiful._

_I plan on marrying you one day. If you'll take me, Kurt, I promise I'll make you mine._

_- Blaine_

* * *

"I told Dad that I was bringing you over this weekend!" Kurt shouted as he looked outside at the oncoming storm. "Now I can't! He'll be so upset! And Carole was so excited to have you over again!"

To be honest, I was very pleased with how loving and accepting Kurt's parents were. However, Burt still had nerve enough to get the shotgun off the wall if I, and I quote, "stole his sweet, innocent boy's virtue."

I crossed the room to sit beside Kurt, wrapping an arm around him. "We could still go, you know. It's only rain."

As if the universe just wanted to prove me wrong, thunder crashed outside, quickly followed by a flash of lightning. Kurt turned to me and scoffed.

"Yes, Blaine, _only rain_," he repeated with sarcasm. "And anyway, rain is enough to mess up my hair."

I laughed. "We can bring an umbrella."

"I'm not driving in this weather."

"I could drive."

"And get into a crash? No thank you."

"You underestimate my driving skills. I'm hurt," I fake pouted at him. He laughed at me scooting into my lap.

"Don't make me kiss that pout away," he threatened. I shrugged, challenging him with my eyes. He leaned forward, hungrily and greedily accepting my challenge.

Our door burst open and, of COURSE, it was Nick and Jeff - whom the other Warblers had notoriously titled "Niff."

"HELLO, KLAINE! The other Warblers decided they didn't want to go out in the storm and - oh my God, put a sock on your door next time!" Jeff shouted. Nick then made himself known beside him.

"C'mon, Jeff, we've done worse," he reasoned. "And it's not like we don't enjoy watching - "

"What do you two want _now_?" I asked, upset that they had interrupted Kurt and I.

"Touchy," Nick commented. "And all because Jeff and I put your sexy times on hold - okay, okay," Nick put his hands up and backed away under the intensity and ferocity of Kurt's bitch glare.

"What Nick means," Jeff took over, shooting Nick a look that I couldn't decipher. "Is that since the storm is going on outside and doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon, we and the rest of the Warblers have decided we're going to have a Klaine-over!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, about to ask what the hell a "Klaine-over" was, but Kurt beat me to it. "'Klaine-over?'"

"Yes, silly!" Nick yelled excitedly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Like a sleep-over, but with Klaine!"

Jeff took up next to him. "And before you try to refuse, the other Warblers are already on their way - " he was cut off by another knock on the door. "- and that's probably them now."

I put my head in my hands before forcing a smile. I looked up to the door to see Wes, David, Thad, Trent, and the rest of the Warblers in the doorway.

"Hey, everyone - why does Kurt look so pissed?" Wes questioned first.

"Oh," Jeff put his elbow on Wes' shoulder. "Nick and I interrupted their, you know, _bow-chicka-bow-bow_ - "

"We weren't doing anything!" Kurt cut him off, but a blush was creeping up his neck.

"Don't be fooled," Nick attempted to whisper. "Kurt was in Blaine's lap when we got over here."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but I grabbed him and silenced him with a kiss. "Just leave it. Let them think what they want."

He only nodded, beaming. "Now, what's supposed to go on at a 'klaine-over'?"

And that was the beginning of one hectic night.

* * *

An hour later found everyone sprawled out on Kurt and I's floor - which had surprisingly fit everyone - and Nick, Jeff, Thad, and David debating which game to play first.

"Spin the bottle is a freaking _classic,_" Thad said matter-of-factly. "It's like, an unspoken rule that you have to play it at any sleep over!"

"No," I quickly said remembering the Rachel Berry debacle... that had been a dark time for Kurt and I. And I preferred to forget it. When everyone gave me a curious look - well, everyone but Kurt - I continued. "I have a... _bad _history with the game."

Everyone's eyebrows creased in confusion, but they eventually just shrugged and continued with their little argument.

"How about truth or dare?" David piped up.

There were many agreeing murmurs amongst the Warblers and, eventually, we were all in a circle in the middle of the room.

"No rules!" Wes yelled above everyone. Kurt and I seemed to be the only one's against the idea.

"But - but - "

"No _but'_s, Blaine."

I crossed my arms childishly in a pout, leaning into Kurt. He laughed, rubbing up and down my arm soothingly. Trent decided to go first.

"Truth or dare... Jeff."

"Dare!" Jeff shouted. He then leaned against me, whispering in my ear. "Because truth is for pussies."

I elbowed him, to which he backed away with a little "Ow! We don't all box, Blainers!"

Trent grinned in Jeff's direction. "I dare you to go a week without sex."

"What?!" We all expected it to be Jeff protesting, but it was Nick who had opened his mouth. "What the hell did I ever do to you, Trent? Huh?" He continued on a rampage for a couple more minutes. When he stopped, Jeff piped up.

"Does that only count against sex with Nick?"

If Nick had been angry before, now he was furious. "You have sex with someone _else_?"

"What can I say? I'm irresistible. And I have my needs - ow, Nicky I was joking!"

"Don't call me _Nicky_! Only guys who don't _cheat_ on me can call me that!"

I scooted away from the two of them, which had me flush against Kurt now. I turned to look into his eyes, my cheeks red as I noticed he had been watching me. He pressed his lips to mine in a quick little peck. Our moment of intimacy made Nick stop mid-punch.

"Aww!" Both boys cooed.

"Sit down, Sterling," Trent commanded. "It's your turn."

They both sat down, Jeff giving me a sideways look and a wink. "Blainey."

I put my head in my hands. I say truth, he'll ask something sex- or Kurt-related. I say dare... I shivered at the thought. Truth it is.

"Truth."

"Pussy," he murmured, then leaned back in thought. He sat there for what seemed like forever to me. "Hurry," David muttered. Jeff shot him a look and sat up, seeming to have a lightlbulb go off in his head. "What is Kurt's kink? I take him as the bondage type..."

"WHAT?!" Kurt and I shouted at the same time, but we were ignored. As usual.

"Really? I figured he'd be for the whole mirror thing, you know, watch as they have sex?" Nick piped up.

"I really just want to know who tops," Wes said. Everyone gave him a look, then all nodded in agreement. Questions of who topped and if we used protection came from all around the room. I considered dragging Kurt away before I realized that would only add fuel to their sex-induced fire.

"GUYS!" Jeff burst. I momentarily thought - and hoped - he was going to tell them to shut up but I remembered this was _Jeff_ I was talking about. "I asked Blaine Kurt's kink. Now, he will answer that question and that one alone." I opened my mouth to tell them that Kurt and I hadn't even had sex yet - we'd barely been dating a month - but Jeff spoke again. "Unless Kurt's kink is talking about his sex-life with others. Then, I'm sure Blainey-bear will happily blab all about it to you all."

"We haven't even had sex yet!" I shouted, unable to take all of this any longer. The room went silent, except for Nick and Jeff who babbled uselessly. "But - what - you - room together - and - sleeping - and - NO SEX?"

"Shut your mouth unless you can form a coherent sentence," Kurt said. He turned to me. "I believe it's your turn now, sweetie."

I smiled at Kurt, happy he was making an effort to change the subject. However, I was having no more of the whole truth-or-dare thing, as it had already gotten me in one hell of a mess.

"Can we stop with the truth-or-dare?" I asked hopefully. And just like that, questions of mine and Kurt's nonexistent sex-life were forgotten - at least, for now they were.

"But we barely even played!" Wes whined, putting on a pouty face.

"Yes," I agreed sarcastically. "We played for five minutes and you all automatically turned the entire game into sex."

"What makes you think we won't do it with any other game?" David asked. "We're all teenage boys here."

"I understand all you guys think about is sex," I said blatantly. "But I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't think of sex between Kurt and I. For one thing, it makes all of seem a little gay - no offense. And another... no. It's just the gay thing."

"Fine, fine, no more talk of klex," Nick put his hands up in surrender. "But if you find out that Kurt's kink is exhibitionism... well, Jeff and I are always free."

Kurt and I blushed profusely. "Next game!"

* * *

**A/N: I know I didn't put in the "Never Have I Ever" part... sorry. :) Don't hate me?**

**ALSO, I have come to a decision while writing this. My problem with writing more of this fic is because I have no ideas. Maybe if you all sort of "prompt" like karatekid1018 did this chapter, it is possible I could write more.**

**Or you could finally realize that my writing sucks, I'll write the chapter where Kurt reads the notebook, then that'll be it.**

**I love you all!**

**Also, any bros here? If so, *brofist***

**- Kristen XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter was "prompted" by **_**Rose235b **_**who's review said:**

_**What about Niff making a list of kinks for Klaine, and them just leaving it on Blaine's desk and Wes finding it, calling a 'Warbler' meeting and starting to shout at them for not telling them that they finally got all the way and even LISTED ALL OF THEIR KINKS! (which, I may add, is freakin LONG!) Yeah, probably a stupid idea :P**_

**I found the idea cute (and not stupid!) so I'm writing it. Hopefully, I do it justice. :)**

**Also, the first part of this chapter will be sort of third person. It had to be done because of the "kink" thing and I couldn't choose between Nick or Jeff POV... so... yeah. And it works out better this way anyway. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_**Third Person **_

Nick was sitting in his dorm, Jeff on his lap kissing him sloppily, and his room mate screaming at them to stop. Eventually, Nick had had enough.

"Leave if you don't like it!"

"But this is my dorm!"

"And _my _dorm!"

"Why can't you make out in Jeff's room?"

"It's too far away and I'm horny!"

"Ugh! You infuriate me!"

"Bye, asshole!"

And that was how Nick and Jeff ended up on Nick's room mate's bed ("C'mon, Jeffy! It'll piss him off when he finds out we did it on his bed! Plus it's kinky!") with their shirts off. Jeff was in the middle of unbuttoning Nick's jeans when the ladder jumped up, an idea popping into his head.

"That's it!" He shouted happily.

"What's it?" Jeff bounced back, leaning on his elbows and resting his head between his hands.

"Kurt's kinks!" Nick continued, referring to the Klaine-over the two had attended the night before. "We have lots of kinks, don't we?" Jeff nodded. "Then we make a list, leave it on Blainer's desk, Kurt and Blaine get their mack on, move it to the desk - " He paused here when Jeff added a "Wanky!" " - and then they hear the paper crinkle underneath their sexually fueled bodies, pause to read it, become inexplicably turned on, and continue to go down the list to discover their kinks!"

"You're brilliant!" Jeff said in reply to Nick. He then remembered how descriptive and into-depth he had been, and shook his head. "You watch too much porn."

"You would know," Nick replied. He pulled out a piece of paper, titling it "Our Kinks," and reaching for Jeff. "Now, get your sweet ass over here and help me create this list."

* * *

**Blaine POV**

_Kurt,_

_The "Klaine-over" last night was interesting to say the least. But the storm stopped today, and now we can visit Burt and Carole. You were so happy when you saw the rain had stopped, and started bouncing around like a toddler. It was childish, and so completely adorable._

_I want to tell you I love you. So badly. Because I do. I love you. But I'm afraid it's too soon in our relationship to say it. We've only been dating a month. And I don't want to lose you. I'll tell you though, sometime. But, for now, my lips are sealed._

_- Blaine_

I closed my notebook, settling it in my lap. I did love Kurt. But I couldn't just say it.

"Hey, stranger," Kurt greeted me, stepping through our door. "Ready?"

I put the notebook aside, standing up to kiss Kurt's lips. He smiled against mine. "Yes."

He grabbed my arm, pulling me through the crowded hallways of Dalton Academy. We were beside the exit, when David stopped us. "Remember: wrap it before you tap it." I had simply shook my head in reply, the sexual jokes now a daily thing for Kurt and I.

Kurt hopped into the driver's seat, me in the passenger, his hand automatically going to the radio. Singing along to the random songs on the radio had become a tradition of sorts for Kurt and I.

When we parked in front of Kurt's house, I followed him inside wordlessly. Once the door was opened, Carole stood there with a warm smile - as usual. And that was how I knew today was going to be great.

* * *

_**Third Person**__** (Sorry to keep switching like this. Necessary.)**_

Nick and Jeff picked the lock to Kurt and Blaine's room quickly, shouting for the two of them. When they heard no reply, Jeff made a victorious gesture. "Yes! We can get it on their desk and leave!"

Nick placed the list in perfect view of anyone who stepped into the room, then laughed evilly. "This is so going to work! I mean, if this doesn't make them get it on, I don't know what will!"

And so, Nick and Jeff left the room happily. They stumbled upon Wes on their way out.

"Hey," Wes greeted them. They replied with a murmured "hi" and continued on their way.

Wes was hurrying to Kurt and Blaine's room. While everyone had filed out of the room earlier that morning, Wes had dropped his most prized possession - his gavel. He needed it back. Now.

He opened the room, confused as to why it was hanging wide open.

He spotted hs gavel right away, picking it up and caressing it like it was his lover. He wondered how Kurt and Blaine hadn't seen it, but a note on their desk nearby made him stop his thinking. He picked up the note to read it.

_Our Kinks_

After those first two words, he stopped. "Our kinks?" So Kurt and Blaine _had _done it? They _did_ have kinks? A whole _list _of them? Blaine had lied last night. Unless he and Kurt had had their first time this morning - which was unlikely. Wes was roomed near them and he was sure he would've heard them through the paper thin walls.

He took the list and stormed out of the room.

* * *

_**Blaine POV**_

Kurt and I left Burt and Carole's in a rush. We drove home, our music blasting loudly as always. We reached Dalton in record time, climbing out of Kurt's Navigator and walking into the threshold of the dormitories.

And right into a mass of Warblers.

"They're here!" Somebody shouted. "Grab them!"

And Kurt and I were thrust into many arms, our mouths covered as we were dragged to the choir room. Kurt and I gave each other frantic looks.

"Wes!" Trent shouted. "We've got them!"

They thrust us onto the couch, surrounding us so there was no way we could leave. I shot Kurt a questioning look, which he returned with equal confusion. Finally, Wes stepped forward and sat a list on the table. Just from the title, I knew this was going to go wrong.

_Our Kinks._

"What is that?" I asked quickly. Wes gave me a shocked look.

"Don't play dumb, Blainers. Like you don't know." I gave him a glance that I hope conveyed that I didn't know. He shrugged, looking to Kurt. "Maybe Kurt made the list. Maybe listing your kinks was one of Kurt's kinks. Hell, by the looks of this list, you two go at it every time you're together!"

"Wes, I - "

"Shut it, Blaine. Now, all of the Warblers are happy you two are sexually active. But we're pissed that you lied to us last night at the Klaine-over, Blaine."

I gave them all looks. Sighing, I picked up the list and looked it over. "69-ing? Handcuffs? With our clothes on? What the hell is this?"

"Look at the title, Blaine. The title explains all."

"This isn't ours!" Kurt shouted. "We haven't had sex yet!"

I blushed at the 'yet' Kurt tacked on at the end.

"Then why the hell did I find this on your desk?"

"Ugh!" Jeff and Nick burst into the room. "Warbler meeting without us? Not cool, man!" They pushed through the crowd to sit on the couch between Kurt and I. "Oh cool! You got our list, bros! You tried it out yet? We put stars next to our favorites - like the spanking. And the roleplaying. And the outdoor sex - God, the outdoor sex! Which reminds me - Nick, we haven't had outdoor sex in a while. We should go do that - "

"What?" Wes asked. "This is _your _list?"

"Duh!" Nick said. "I thought you all would've understood mine and Jeff's unsatiable sex-thirst ages ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some outdoor activites to attend to - you got the condoms, Jeffy?"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Kinky!**

**And for anyone who's wondering, here is the list of Niff's kinks:**

**-Bondage**

**-Roleplaying**

**-Mirrors**

**-Dirty Talk**

**-Spanking**

**-Outdoor Sex**

**-On my roomate's bed**

**-POUNDING IT**

**-With the lights on**

**-With the lights OFF**

**-Exhibitionism**

**-Riding**

**-Non-stop**

**-Video-taping**

**-After-Sex Cuddles**

**Oh, my dirty mind... XD**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Be sure to prompt, or tell me enough is enough and you just wanna see Kurt read the notebook already. :) I'm fine with either!**

**Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry about not updating! THe last chapter should be up soon, I'm just a little blocked with this chapter. Sorry! It's probably 'cause I'm in the middle of writing a couple other stories... so... yeah... sorry!**

**I STILL LOVE YOU!**

**-Kristen**


End file.
